


don't touch my matesprit

by xphantomhive



Series: polyamorus clusterfucks [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, back at it again with the poly, black rosemary is chill, red rosekat gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/xphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a mature sixteen year old, and you can respect that your kismesis is moirails with your matesprit.</p><p>Though, you do have a right to be absolutely livid about it.</p><p>(Karkat ♡ Rose ♤ Kanaya ♢ Karkat and Rose ♧ Dave ♧ Kanaya)</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't touch my matesprit

You could kill her, you swear.

You sit with Dave and act like you’re listening to him talk about whatever it is he’s talking about, but you’re actually focused on your kismesis cuddle up to your matesprit. You know they’re moirails, and you know that you must deal with it (as the truly mature sixteen year old girl that you are) but that doesn’t mean you have no right to be angry about it. After ten minutes of fake-listening, you stand and leave Dave alone at the table. He’s your brother and you hate to just leave like that, but you are absolutely livid with your kismesis and you’d very much like to punch her in the face at this very moment.

“Kanaya,” you say with etiquette that is absolutely bullshit, “May I speak to you?”

She grins as though she knows exactly why you want to speak with her. You wouldn’t doubt that she knows. Karkat rests in her arms; he’s purring, and like everything else about him, it is loud and powerful - and you think you’d think it was cute, if you weren’t so angry that Kanaya is the one making him make those sounds and not  _ you.  _ He’s your matesprit, not hers. “Hurry, Kanaya. I don’t have all day to wait for you.”

Something in you wants you to leave her be, only because Karkat is sleeping so soundly and he’s your matesprit, but something else in you wants her to get up right this instant so you can tear her eyes out of her skull. Dave has become something of your auspistice, and you know he’s watching the two of you nervously from the table. Kanaya stands and Karkat reaches for her in his sleep, so you lean forward and kiss his head. Kanaya growls at you. Unlike Karkat’s growl, it is quiet and soft. She also leans forward to kiss his head. He huffs in his sleep and turns over.

You grab Kanaya by the wrist and forcefully tug her away from Karkat. “What, are you jealous of me, Rose? Little old me? I am Karkat’s moirail, am I not allowed to cuddle with him?"  


You give her a growl of your own. It sounds much different than a troll’s growl. Yours is much less threatening; though, it is more threatening than Kanaya’s. Hers is so quiet that it doesn’t scare you. She growls back. It’s a familiar sound. You lunge forward, very ready to choke Kanaya to death, but before you can you and her are being separated. Unsurprisingly, it’s by Dave.

“No fighting,” he says. “More like no killin’, but you catch my drift.”

You huff and roll your eyes. “Why don’t you just go daydream about John and leave me be, Dave?”

Dave rolls his eyes right back at you. “As fun as that sounds, I sure as hell ain’t planning on leaving the two of you here alone and havin’ one of you get their eyes clawed out. Hint: Rose, you’ll be the one getting your eyes clawed out. Kiss and make up, the two of you.”

You cross your arms. Kanaya does, too. “Fine. Don’t. Why don’t we compromise? One of you lay on one side of Karkat, the one of you lay on the other. How’s that sound?”

“Not bad, I suppose,” you respond, even though you’d still like to claw Kanaya’s eyes out and you would prefer not to be intimately close to her at this moment. Then again, you’d be cuddling with Karkat, and that makes a warm feeling burst in your chest. You decide that cuddling with Karkat is worth having to deal with Kanaya.

“It sounds fine,” Kanaya responds. Dave steps away from the two of you and heads back to the table, probably to write a rap about how much he misses John, or something along those lines. You corner Kanaya once he looks away, and she growls at you. It’s a hollow, soft sound, and you growl back in nearly the same tone. You may not be able to growl like a troll, but you have the ability to come close enough.

“You’re on the right side, I’m on the left,” you tell her. “Deal?”

Kanaya scoffs. “Deal? No. You are on the right, I am on the left.”

“You’re only saying that because he sleeps on his side and not his back. Don’t be such a big baby, Kanaya. Me on the left, you on the right.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I refuse to concede.”

“Fine, I will sleep to the left. You may be on the right.”

You and Kanaya trudge over to Karkat like two children who were told “no” to something by their parents. You settle on his right side and Kanaya settles on his left. You would bet she’s rubbing his back, so you reach up to rub his horns. He starts purring in his sleep again, and you give a triumphant smirk over the top of him to Kanaya, a, “haha, I got him to purr and you didn’t” and she glares at you and starts rubbing the horn that you aren’t. He purrs louder.

It’s always like this with the two of you. There isn’t much for you to argue about other than Karkat, and it’s certainly what makes the two of you the angriest. He’s your matesprit and her moirail, so it would only make sense that the two of you would be jealous of one another. Karkat is constantly blissfully unaware of the fact that the reason you two hate one another so is the fact that both of you feel as though you deserve Karkat’s love more than the other one. After a few minutes, Kanaya’s hand falls limp. You assume she fell asleep.

“I’m awake, you dumbasses,” Karkat whispers. “Quit arguing over me.”

You sigh wistfully. “Oh, but it’s so fun to argue over you, Karkat.”

He opens his mouth to continue speaking, but you rub the base of his horns and he nearly melts into your touch. You lean forward and kiss him. He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> man, do i love red rosekat and black rosemary.
> 
> i'm certainly the, "what if" type, so what if this happened on the meteor?


End file.
